


for me for you

by A Streaming Batman (aphilologicalbatman)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Cat Ears, Gentle Dom Sykkuno, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Corpse Husband, catboys are ruining my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphilologicalbatman/pseuds/A%20Streaming%20Batman
Summary: Corpse asks Sykkuno to wear the cat ears in bed. It goes about how you'd expect.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 573





	for me for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedarknesswithin (babylxxrry)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babylxxrry/gifts).



> Apparently all you need to get me into a new fandom in 2020 is canonical cat ears. I hope you're happy, [Joce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babylxxrry/pseuds/thedarknesswithin). This is entirely your fault. (But thank you for the beta, bb!! All remaining errors are my own.)

He’s sitting on the bed, chewing on the skin of his thumb, waiting for Sykkuno to come out of the bathroom. Corpse stares at the collar in his hands, running his fingers over it. He’s got another minute or two to work up the nerve to ask. He’s gonna do it. (But he’s said that the last three times Sykkuno came over.) Something falls over, clattering on the ground. Corpse calls, “Are you okay in there?”

“No, this is so embarrassing,” Sykkuno complains, his voice muffled by the door. “I look silly.”

“You don’t look silly.”

“You don’t even know what I look like!”

“Look, I’m wearing ears too.” He’d put them on before Sykkuno even came over, desperately trying to take off the edge.

“Something tells me you’re not wearing lingerie,” Sykkuno grumbles as he opens the door.

Sykkuno _is_ wearing lingerie. He’s wearing the lingerie that Corpse bought him, lacy and pink to match his fluffy pink cat ears. The panties barely cover anything, and Corpse can see the head of Sykkuno’s cock pressed against the lace. The babydoll camisole falls funny over Sykkuno's flat chest, the fabric just sheet enough for his brown nipples to peek through. Sykkuno has somehow managed to turn the collar into a garterbelt. The ears look good on him.

“Please say something,” Sykkuno whines. “I feel like an idiot.

“You look super hot?”

Sykkuno snorts. “If you like scrawny men in cat ears, sure.”

“I do,” Corpse says, too fast. “Um.”

Sykkuno walks over to Corpse, clearly trying to resist the urge to cross his arms over his chest. Even with Sykkuno's obvious nerves, the whole getup sends a thrill through Corpse. It’s still really weird and new and nerve wracking to see Sykkuno like this. _Sexy_. They're not dating exactly, but they're also not not-dating. 

"Holy shit," Corpse says when Sykkuno gets up close. He's kind of naked and wearing cat ears and Corpse is just—absolutely gonna die, holy fuck. 

Sykkuno climbs onto the bed and straddles him. "Hi." He smiles down at Corpse, his eyes crinkling up. "I like your ears."

"Uh." Corpse regrets not getting naked while he had the chance. Shit. Sykkuno is very naked and he is very dressed and it's. Wow. Corpse's knuckles go white wrapped around the collar, and right, right. "Hey. I, um. Do you think that—uh." He thrusts the collar forward at Sykkuno.

Sykkuno looks at it, frowning. "For me?"

"Uh—" Corpse tilts his chin up as if that will somehow explain things. 

"Oh! For me for you?" Sykkuno beams at him. He takes the collar and fingers it. "Mm, it's pretty, but it doesn't seem very functional."

"What?"

"I mean, I don't think it'd hold up if I hooked a leash to it."

Corpse stares at him, painfully hard. "A leash."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Sykkuno says. "We'll find you something cute _and_ functional for next time, all right?" And then Sykkuno wraps the collar around Corpse's neck and hooks it together.

The lace hugs his throat, almost itchy, and he feels warm and held and _owned_. Feels like he's Sykkuno's, which he always is, but now everyone else can see too. Everyone can know. Corpse moans, loud and horribly embarrassing. "I'm, uh. I got you one more thing, but I'm gonna need a minute."

Sykkuno frowns. He unzips Corpse's pants, pulling his hard dick out of his boxers and wrapping a hand around it. He strokes exactly three times before Corpse comes, hard and desperate, and collapses against Sykkuno. Sykkuno says, "Good?"

Corpse whimpers. 

"Good. Help me get you undressed."

They work together to pull Corpse's shirt off him, and then Sykkuno pushes him down against the bed and climbs on top of him and kisses the breath out of him. He drapes himself across Corpse's chest and they lie there together, quietly swapping kisses, for a long while. 

"What's the last surprise?"

"It's in the bag on the floor. Promise you won't think it's weird?"

Sykkuno laughs, automatically covering his mouth as he does it. "I'm wearing cat ears and women's underwear. How could this be weirder than that?"

"It’s—" How does Corpse explain this? If he'd bought it for his ex-girlfriend, she'd think it was tacky and pushy and call him a dick. But, well, Sykkuno _is_ already wearing the cat ears. "How about you go and look in the bag and if you hate it, we just pretend it doesn't exist?"

"Okay," Sykkuno says, sounding clearly apprehensive. Shit, Corpse is making it weird, shit, shit. Sykkuno gets up and walks the three strides to the black plastic bag Corpse has been keeping all this shit in. And he opens it up. And looks inside. Sykkuno makes a little noise at the back of his throat that makes Corpse feel like he's about to absolutely combust. He pulls the long pink cat tail out of the bag. "Oh, wow." Sykkuno sounds—weird. Not necessarily good weird.

"If it's too big—"

"It's not too big," Sykkuno says, a little breathless. 

Corpse shoves a hand over his mouth and bites down on it. His cock is already trying to get hard again, and he _just came_ , what the fuck. "You wanna wear it?" he asks, voice muffled by his hand. 

"Yes," Sykkuno says. "Wow. Yes."

Corpse swallows hard. Oh fuck. "Can I, um, put it in you?"

Sykkuno blinks at him. "You want to?"

Corpse nods fervently.

Sykkuno walks over to the bed, presses the cat tail plug into Corpse's hand, and lies down, draping his hips over Corpse's lap. Corpse doesn't even have to get up.

There is something weirdly terrifying about holding a butt plug and trying to work up the courage to put it in his not-exactly-boyfriend, though. Like, sure, he has put other things (a vibrator, fingers, his dick) inside of Sykkuno, but this is. Well. He bought this special. A gift just for Sykkuno's ass. 

He leans over and squirts a pump of lube into his hand from the bottle on his nightstand. He gets some on his fingers and some on the plug, and then pulling the panties aside, he rubs a little on Sykkuno's entrance, making sure that's slick as well. 

Sykkuno whimpers, pushing back with his hips. 

Corpse presses the plug against his hole, hesitating for a moment. He knows intellectually that the plug's not that big. That Sykkuno has done this before. Hell, done this before with Corpse. He can just push the plug right in and at worst Sykkuno will complain that it hurts. 

Sykkuno says, soft and needy, "Corpse," and well, that's it for him. 

Hands trembling, he presses the bright pink tip of the plug against Sykkuno's entrance and pushes just a little. Corpse watches the plug disappear slowly, slipping inside of Sykkuno, as he keeps the pressure light and even.

Sykkuno moans, breaking off into a whimper when his rim is stretched wide around the fattest part of the plug. And then it slides all the way in, held tight in Sykkuno's body.

Corpse wraps a hand around the long powder-pink cat tail and tugs. The plug slips out a little, and he can feel Sykkuno tense against his thighs before Corpse loosens his grip and the plug settles back in. 

Sykkuno looks good like this, languid and pliant across Corpse's lap. Corpse runs a hand tentatively over Sykkuno's ass, and Sykkuno makes a little appreciative noise in the back of his throat. 

"Is it good?" Corpse asks, even though he knows the answer. 

"Yeah, it's good." Sykkuno squirms out of Corpse's lap and sits up, smiling back at him. "You did good."

Corpse can feel himself turning pink. "Yeah?"

Sykkuno's smile gets even wider. "Yeah. You did so good, kitty." Sykkuno tugs on Corpse's collar. 

Corpse swallows hard, Adam's apple bobbing against the collar. "Oh shit."

Sykkuno touches Corpse's mouth, running his thumb over his lower lip, before slipping it into his mouth.

Corpse nips at Sykkuno's thumb, trying to stay in the moment, trying not to drift away. Corpse tries to talk around the finger, saying, "Can we, um—"

Sykkuno pulls his thumb away, stroking the side of Corpse's face. Waiting for him to speak. 

Corpse has to shut his eyes, breathe deep, ground himself. "Can I fuck you?"

"Not yet," Sykkuno whispers into his ear. "Why don't you show me how good you can be?"

Corpse nods. He wants that. He wants that so much. 

Sykkuno climbs into his lap, straddling him, and cups Corpse's face in his hands, pressing their mouths together. The kiss is tender, barely open-mouthed, just soft sharing of breath and the press of lips.

Corpse settles his hands on Sykkuno's hips, the lace rough against his palms, and hides his face in Sykkuno's neck. "Oh, fuck, you're so hot."

Sykkuno laughs, stroking his back through his t-shirt. "That's sweet of you."

"I mean it."

Sykkuno makes a little dismissive noise and kisses the top of Corpse's head. "You're cute."

Corpse looks up, glaring at Sykkuno, and pinches one of his nipples through the sheer fabric of the camisole.

It punches a little noise out of Sykkuno and he grinds down against Corpse's lap. "You said you were going to be good."

Corpse pouts and presses his lips to the fabric, licking at it, trying to get at the taste of Sykkuno's skin. The camisole clings, wet, to Sykkuno's nipple and Corpse tongues at it. 

Sykkuno buries a hand in Corpse's hair and holds his head in place. Holds him steady. "Oh," he says, voice thready. "Bad kitty."

Corpse keens, bucking up his hips against Sykkuno's ass, and Sykkuno yanks him back by the hair. His scalp burns, and Corpse whimpers softly. Whines Sykkuno's name. 

"You said you were going to be good for me."

"I can't help it—"

"Yes, you can."

Corpse's chest heaves. He feels like he's gasping for breath. "I _can't_ —"

Sykkuno pets his hair. "What do you need so you can be good?"

There are so many things Corpse could say, so many things he wants. He would happily bury his face in Sykkuno's lap and suck his dick for hours. Till his jaw ached. Till he couldn't. He wants, he wants—

Sykkuno says gently, "Lie back for me."

Corpse lies down, head hitting the pillow, and lifts his hips to help Sykkuno pull his jeans off. Sykkuno moves slowly, almost reverently, as he takes them off. He smiles at Corpse, rubbing his hands over Corpse's thighs, before hooking his thumbs into Corpse's boxers and dragging them off as well. 

And then Corpse is naked. And Sykkuno is naked. Well, naked in the lingerie Corpse bought him. And, yeah, they've been naked together before, but it's always—there's always a moment where Corpse feels himself panic, suddenly just a dumb kid naked in bed with an actual hot person.

"Let's clear your head," Sykkuno says, and ducks down to wrap his lips around the head of Corpse's dick. 

His head does _not_ feel clearer. 

He gasps, whimpers, bucks up, trying to get deeper into the wet heat of Sykkuno's mouth, even though he knows he should lie still and let Sykkuno control the pace.

Sykkuno sighs a little around him, taking him deeper, tongue lapping at the underside of Corpse's dick. His eyes are closed, and he looks kind of blissed out. Like he's really enjoying sucking Corpse's cock. 

Corpse flicks his hips up into Sykkuno's mouth, and Sykkuno pinches his thigh, making Corpse whimper. But he still takes more of him, sucking hard, working down toward Corpse's belly. 

"Oh, shit," Corpse says. "Shit, shit, can I come in your mouth? Please, Sy."

He can feel Sykkuno's answering hum around his dick. Sykkuno looks up and smiles at him, eyes crinkling at the corners, and then swallows him all the way down, his throat opening for Corpse. 

Corpse gasps, whimpers, whines, comes hard. Sykkuno doesn't pull off, just holds him there in his throat. Holds him through it. When Corpse is a shivery mess, Sykkuno pulls off and curls up against him, head on Corpse's shoulder. 

Corpse cups the back of Sykkuno's head in one hand. Stares at the fluffy pink cat ears peeking out of Sykkuno's rumpled black hair. "Hey," Corpse says. 

Sykkuno sighs softly. "What do you need so you can be good?"

Corpse's dick twitches. He knows the answer to the question now. He can feel himself flushing, trying to work his way up to saying it. 

Sykkuno props himself up on one elbow and watches him struggle for it. If Corpse waits long enough, Sykkuno will give him an out. But he doesn't want—fuck, he wants to be good for Sykkuno. He wants to ask. 

Corpse says, "Gimme a minute," and Sykkuno does. They lie there cuddled up, Corpse's sweat drying down on his skin, Sykkuno's hard-on nestled in lace against Corpse's hip.

Eventually, Sykkuno shifts against him, wrapping his legs around Corpse's thigh, so he can rut up against him, the lace scratching against Corpse's skin. Sykkuno moans, open mouth pressed against Corpse's naked shoulder. 

Corpse slips his hand under the back of Sykkuno's camisole to stroke his back. He shuts his eyes as if Sykkuno can't see him if he can't see Sykkuno. Corpse murmurs, "I need you to put the cock ring on me."

Sykkuno smiles against his shoulder. "Okay," he says, kissing Corpse's shoulder. "Good job telling me what you need. Good kitty."

Corpse shudders. "Fuck."

Sykkuno crawls over him and pulls the cock ring, a small circle of pale purple silicone, out of Corpse's bedside table. "Are you too sensitive, or can I put it on now?"

"Now, please," Corpse says because he _is_ too sensitive, because he wants the stinging agony of it. 

Sykkuno's hands on his half hard dick feel like fire. Corpse starts to pull away, but forces himself to hold still and take it. Even when Sykkuno finishes, flopping back down against Corpse's side, the silicone grips him too tight too much, leaving him almost light-headed with it. 

"Can I open you up?" Corpse asks. 

"I'm already wearing the plug. You don't need to."

"I want to. Wanna be inside you."

"I know, kitty. You will be." Sykkuno pets his arm. "You want to take the plug out for me?"

Corpse nods, wrapping an arm around Sykkuno's back and trailing his fingers down until they bump into the cat tail. He wraps his fingers around the silicone base of it, tugging gently. He pulls the plug halfway out before shoving it unceremoniously back in again.

Sykkuno gasps, hips grinding against Corpse's thigh. 

Corpse fucks Sykkuno a little with the plug, letting the widest part tug on his rim before slipping back in again, feeling Sykkuno getting more and more worked up. Corpse whispers, "Just wanna make you feel good. Please. Please let me."

Sykkuno digs his nails into Corpse's arm and seems to reassemble himself. "Why don't you take the plug out now?"

Corpse takes the plug out. He slips the tip of one finger into Sykkuno before pulling his hand away. He leaves the tail on the nightstand and grabs more lube. He fingers it into Sykkuno, a little rough, making Sykkuno whimper. 

"What did I tell you?" Sykkuno says, trying to sound scolding. Mostly, he sounds breathy and desperate. 

"You said I didn't _need_ to open you up," Corpse says, smug, "not that I couldn't."

Sykkuno slaps the inside of Corpse's thigh, sharp and mean. "Brat."

Corpse bites down a whimper, shutting his eyes. "I'm sorry."

Sykkuno sighs. "Are you?"

Corpse opens watery eyes. "No."

Sykkuno slaps his thigh two more times, hard and mean in the same spot.

It goes straight to Corpse's dick, making him impossibly hard. He chews on his lower lip, trying to look remorseful. He isn't.

Sykkuno grabs a condom and rolls it onto Corpse's dick before slicking him up perfunctorily. Sykkuno shakes his head. "You were being so good."

"But—"

Sykkuno silences him with a look. "Are you going to argue with me?"

Corpse shakes his head. 

Flashing him a smile, Sykkuno says, "Good kitty."

Corpse presses the heels of his hands into his eyes. "Fuck, fuck. Sykkuno, c'mon."

"Just a little bit longer," Sykkuno coos, "for me. Will you help me get these off?"

Corpse blinks at him for a moment before he realizes that Sykkuno means the panties. He nods fervently, and Sykkuno goes up on his knees, straddling Corpse's waist. Corpse pulls down on the lace, letting it catch on the head of Sykkuno's dick and rub against him. 

Sykkuno says, "Corpse," in a warning tone. 

Carefully Corpse pulls the panties away, so they fall to catch at the bend of Sykkuno's knees. 

Sykkuno shuffles them off, awkward. He tugs on the hem of his camisole, which falls just to his hips. "Should I take off the top?"

"Nah," Corpse says. "It's hot."

Sykkuno shoots him a shy smile. "Okay." He straightens his cat ears, which have started to slip off his head, before wrapping a hand around Corpse's dick. Corpse tenses, steeling himself not to come the second he gets inside Sykkuno, but Sykkuno doesn't put it in, just teases himself with it, rubbing the tip against his entrance. 

Corpse thrusts up with his hips in spite of himself. "I'm sorry," he says, panicking. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Sykkuno shushes him. "I know you didn't mean to be bad, kitty." 

Biting hard into his lower lip, Corpse strains to hold himself still. "Sykkuno, please, please."

"Ask me for what you want."

"Please use me."

Sykkuno sucks in a breath. "Good kitty. Thank you for asking." He sinks slowly down onto Corpse's dick, eyes fluttering shut. Sykkuno moans, long and low, as he settles onto Corpse's lap. He shudders when he bottoms out, and Corpse can feel the movement around his dick. 

"Can I touch you?" Corpse knows the answer already. 

"Not yet."

Corpse looks up at Sykkuno, taking in the flush high on his cheeks, the curve of his cock against his belly, the tension in his thighs. He looks so gorgeous like this. Corpse wants to tell him, but his mouth is dry and his tongue won't work. 

Sykkuno bounces in his lap a few times, making himself gasp. It's so good, the hot slick drag of it, and Corpse fists his hands into the blanket to stop himself from touching Sykkuno before he's allowed. He wants to touch, though, wants to touch so badly. But he does his best to lie still and watch and let Sykkuno fuck himself on his dick. Let Sykkuno take what he wants. 

"Fuck, you look so good like this," Corpse says.

Sykkuno gives him a small answering moan. "Thank you, kitty." And then he rides Corpse so hard that he'd have come already if he weren't wearing the cock ring. Each bounce makes Sykkuno's camisole flutter up, so for just a moment, Corpse can see where they're joined. 

Eventually, though, when Sykkuno is practically dripping with sweat, his thighs visibly trembling, he slows down, shifting the angle of his thrusts until Corpse's dick hits his sweet spot. 

Sykkuno whimpers and chases the feeling, his ass slamming into Corpse's hips, short little thrusts that knock whimpers out of him every time. Corpse can feel him getting close, the flickering clenches of his muscles around Corpse's dick. Finally, fucking finally, Sykkuno says, "Okay, you can touch me now."

Corpse instantly moves to spread his hands over Sykkuno's thighs, running them up to cup his ass. Careful to keep the angle right, Corpse helps Sykkuno fuck himself on his dick, moving him up and down, since he's so obviously exhausted. 

Sykkuno starts babbling, little words of praise and murmurs of Corpse's name. "So good for me, my good kitty." He comes hard across Corpse's stomach and the sheer fabric of the camisole. With Sykkuno clenching hot and tight around him,

Corpse can't help coming too. 

When Sykkuno tells him to, Corpse pulls out and Sykkuno flops onto his chest, knocking the cat ears off his head. He's wrung out and red faced, chest heaving.

Corpse wraps his arms around Sykkuno and holds him tight. He can't find the words yet, but he needs Sykkuno to know how he feels. Corpse squeezes the breath out of him, and Sykkuno giggles.

He kisses Corpse's chest. "You did great. Lasted so long for me."

Corpse wants to tell him how beautiful he is and how much Corpse loves being inside him, loves feeling him come. How much Corpse loves _him_. He rubs little circles against Sykkuno's back and hopes Sykkuno knows what he can't say. 

"Was the third orgasm good?" Sykkuno says, teasing. 

"Fuck, I think I came dry that time."

Sykkuno snorts. "I doubt it. You're, what? Nineteen?"

Corpse huffs. "You know exactly how old I am."

"Mm, I know I'm a cradle robber," Sykkuno says, only half joking.

Corpse hates that. Hates how much time Sykkuno seems to spend wondering what this _looks like_ to other people. Hates that it makes Corpse worry Sykkuno will dump him before they even start dating properly because Corpse is too much work. 

Sykkuno coughs pointedly. "This is when you tell me I am not a cradle robber."

"What if I'm just a twelve-year-old with a weird voice?"

Sykkuno gives him a look of such awestruck horror that Corpse laughs. 

"You know how old I am." Corpse kisses the top of Sykkuno's head. "So. Did you like the surprises?"

"Yes." He can feel Sykkuno's smile against his chest. "But I want my own cat ears."

"These ones are yours," Corpse says because the idea of anyone else wearing the pink ears is suddenly horrifying to him. 

"Yours are themed in your colors, all dark and moody. I want my own Sykkuno pair."

"What, green with a little sprout on top?"

"Yes, exactly like that," Sykkuno says. "If you buy them for me, I'll wear them on my stream."

Corpse swallows hard. "Okay. Okay, deal."

Sykkuno presses a kiss to Corpse's lips. "Good kitty."


End file.
